tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 3.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'3.1 PABBAJJASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- King Bimbisara feeling interested in Buddha tries to tempt him with wealth, but is mildly rebuked by Buddha. ---- 1. I will praise an ascetic life such as the clearly-seeing (Buddha) led, such as he thinking (over it) approved of as an ascetic life. (407) 2. ' This house-life is pain, the seat of impurity,' and 'an ascetic life is an open-air life,' so considering he embraced an ascetic life. (408) 3. Leading an ascetic life, he avoided with his body sinful deeds, and having (also) abandoned sin in words, he cleansed his life. (409) 4. Buddha went to Rajagaha, he entered the Giribbaga in Magadha for alms with a profusion of excellent manners(signs). (410) 5. Bimbisara standing in his palace saw him, and seeing him endowed with these signs(conduct), he spoke these words: (411) 6. 'Attend you to this man, he is handsome, great, clean, he is both endowed with good conduct, and he does not look before him further than a yuga (the distance of a plough). (412) 7. 'With downcast eyes, thoughtful, this one is not like those of low caste; let the king's messengers run off, (and ask): "Where is the Bhikkhu(Monk) going?"' (413) 8. The king's messengers followed after (him, and said): 'Where is the Bhikkhu(Monk) going, where will he reside? (414) 9. 'Going begging from house to house, watching the door (of the senses), well restrained, he quickly filled his bowl, conscious, thoughtful. (415) 10. 'Wandering about in search of alms, having gone out of town, the Muni(saint) repaired to (the mountain) Pandava; it must be there he lives.' (416) 11. Seeing that he had entered his dwelling, the messengers then sat down, and one messenger having returned announced it to the king. (417) 12. 'This Bhikkhu(Monk), O great king, is sitting on the east side of Pandava, like a tiger, like a bull, like a lion in a mountain cave.' (418) 13. Having heard the messenger's words, the Khattiya(warrior) in a fine chariot hastening went out to the Pandava mountain. (419) 14. Having gone as far as the ground was practicable for a chariot, the Khattiya(warrior), after alighting from the chariot, and approaching on foot, having come up (to him), seated himself. (420) 15. Having sat down the king then exchanged the usual ceremonious greetings with him, and after the complimentary talk he spoke these words: (421) 16. 'You are both young and delicate, a lad in his first youth, possessed of a fine complexion, like a high-born Khattiya. (422) 17. 'I will ornament the army-house, and at the head of the assembly of chiefs (naga) give (you) wealth; enjoy it and tell me your birth(caste), when asked.' (423) 18. Buddha: 'Just beside Himavanta(Himalayas), O king, there lives a people endowed with the power of wealth, the inhabitants of Kosala. (424) 19. 'They are Adiccha by clan, Sakiyas by birth(caste); from that clan I have become ascetic, not longing for sensual pleasures. (425) 20. 'Seeing misery in sensual pleasures, and considering the forsaking of the world as happiness, I will go and exert myself; in this my mind delights.' (426) Pabbajjasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org